


It's Not What You Think...

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Technological Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Bucky walks in on Tony dirty talking in the lab but it's not what he thinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Flash Fiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	It's Not What You Think...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a random phrase ("We're all sticky and awkward.") I heard in a YouTube video that just had to be turned into this. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to write when watching in a weird mood. This is what happens.

Bucky wandered towards Stark's lab to check on the genius' progress with his new arm upgrade. He had to pause before getting to the glass wall when he heard Tony's voice drifting down the hall.

"That's it beautiful. Oh you tease! You're a naughty thing but I know how to make you behave. So good for me, now this won't hurt a bit."

Curiosity overcame Bucky at who could be in there with him as he crept closer. There was Stark, fully dressed and alone, bent over a workbench strewn with tools and bits of Bucky's arm as the man worked on it. He silently came up behind to confirm that it really was the intricate inner workings of his prosthetic body part that the other man was talking like a porn star to before letting out a low chuckle.

Tony jumped when he heard the sudden noise, hand slipping, apparently causing damage to something in the lubricant system because suddenly there was a spray of fluid covering both men.

"What the hell?!" Tony cursed as he turned to face the intruder that caused this mess.

"Came to check on your progress but thought you had someone with you only to find out you apparently have intimate feelings for my arm." Bucky defended himself as he glared at Tony for being covered in goo.

A perplexed expression crossed Tony's face as Bucky's words processed in his head. "You came in thinking I was getting lucky?"

Whatever Bucky was going to say in his defense was cut off by Steve's voice coming from the hall, "you alright in there?"

"We're all sticky and awkward but otherwise fine," Tony replied with a smirk as he handed over a shop towel to Bucky so he could wipe off some of the mess. "So about wanting to see me in the act..."

Bucky turned red, realising he'd been caught basically admitting what Tony was insinuating. "I-I don't…"

"I find your arm extremely sexy as you heard but I wouldn't be opposed to the rest of you either. If you're interested something might be arranged where you don't have to sneak around like a creep." He teased, swiping a bit of oil off Bucky's nose.

"I'd like that," Bucky smiled, a bit relieved things were going so well considering.

"Would you just kiss already," Steve, who they'd forgotten was still in the hallway, shouted, "go any slower and Barton's going to win the bet."

Laughing, Tony stepped closer to Bucky to put a diry arm around his waist. "Well, we wouldn't want to prove Barton right about anything now would we?" 

"He'd be even more insufferable," Bucky placed his arms around Tony's shoulders to pull him in before gently touching their lips together in a sweet kiss that sent sparks through his body.

"Thank God," Steve commented before his footsteps retreated to gloat.


End file.
